Besar ahí o no besar ahí
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: Ayer lo hizo justo,justo a un lado de la comisura,hoy tocaba justo ahí.Sonrojada hasta las orejas Kagome se acercó a él,con los labios rozó la mejilla y antes de arrepentirse se acercó y lo besó...en la comisura. InuKag Drabble


**Ueno. Tendréis que perdonarme pero debía sacar esta historia de donde y como fuera. La encontré volteando en mi cabeza y no tuve más remedio que extirparla.**

**Siento decir que NO tendrá continuación. No esta en la naturaleza de esta historia, pero esperar sacar otras casas más lemoneras, y menos waffys xD!!**

**Disc: Cuando Inuyasha me pertenezca series los primeros en saberlo pero de momento nah!**

* * *

El sol brillaba por detrás de las montañas, y el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado; a Kagome le encantaba estirarse en la hierba y contemplarlo, como hacía desde un par de semanas.

Seguramente, pensó, Miroku y Sango estarán hablando y comiendo tranquilamente debajo la sombra de un esplendoroso árbol, mientras Shippo y Kirara dormían la siesta en una cabaña.

La pelinegra miró hacía un lado y contempló el atractivo perfil del hanyou. Ahora nadie podía reírse de ellos, estaban solos en medio de un prado, rodeados de un frondoso bosque.

_Sus escapadas diarias habían empezado de una forma extraña de hecho, ella e Inuyasha habían tenido la típica pelea, donde ella le había tirado al suelo. Se había ido caminando en dirección al pozo, - aunque éste estuviera a cientos de Km.- y de repente sintió como era cargada y llevada por encima de los bosques. No había dicho nada, solamente subió la mirada hacía la de Inuyasha y vio el enfado y la diversión a la vez en sus ojos. _

_Al llegar a un claro, parecido al que estaba ahora, Inuyasha gentilmente, pero con su típica brusquedad, la había dejado el suelo, se quitó el haori rojo, lo desplegó encima de la hierba y luego se estiró encima de él._

"_¿A qué esperas?" Le preguntó mirándola desde su baja posición. "Tú y tus berrinches. No soporto estar cerca de ésos dos, uno no sabe si se pelean o se besan. ¡Qué cambios de humor!" _

_Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, él los cerró y a continuación la chica del futuro se estiró al lado del medio demonio._

"_Lo has hecho adrede". Le dijo al hanyou, y no era pregunta, pensó él, sino una afirmación. _

"_Haz una siesta, necesitas descansar; esta noche ése maldito youkai no nos ha dejado dormir en toda la noche."_

_Kagome sonrió. _

"_Gracias." No necesito contestación, cerró los ojos y en unos segundos se había dormido, sabía que el hanyou también estaba cansado, pero confió en él… sabiendo que si algún otro demonio atacara Inuyasha lo mataría antes de que le hiciera daño._

Ella volvió a la realidad y miró otra vez encantada al hanyou. Desde ése día hacían lo mismo cada tarde después de comer, ninguno de los dos dormía en realidad, pero aún así era agradable estar los dos solos, estirados y contemplando el cielo.

Kagome se apoyó en los codos, y miró la cara varonil del hanyou. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos… No pudo evitarlo y siguió mirándolo con atención.

Sin poder evitarlo se fijó en su duro torso, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Inuyasha llevaba el gi blanco un poco abierto, la piel brillaba y no tenía ni un pelo, seguro que si se abrazará fuertemente contra él –piel contra piel- sería una sensación increíble, su piel suave sería un deleite acariciarla, o lamerla…

¡Oh Kami!

No podía creer que nunca hubiera pensado en eso antes.

Sus amigas hacía siglos que salían con un montón de chicos, y Ayumi –la más inocente- tenía novio desde los doce, y tenían relaciones desde los trece; eso era en realidad un secreto entre ellas dos… ¡Y ella se ponía mojigata en pensar en un casto beso en la comisura!

Esta vez había llegado el momento de hacerlo, pensó. Con nerviosismo se pasó la mano por el pelo. Desde la primera vez que se 'escapaban juntos Kagome le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla al hanyou-uno por día… o dos como mucho-, y cada uno más cerca de su boca que el anterior. Ayer lo hizo justo, justo a un lado de la comisura, pero sin llegar y hoy tocaba a justo ahí. Aún estando nerviosa, y sonrojada hasta las orejas Kagome se acercó a él con silencio, con los labios rozó la mejilla y antes de arrepentirse se acercó a sus labios y le besó… en la comisura. ¡Oh Kami!

¿Quién en sus malditos 16 años sigue siendo tan vergonzosa y tímida?

Se estiró bien otra vez, con la espalda contra el suelo, y miró al cielo. Volvió la vista al hanyou y como hacía todas las veces que le besaba, Inuyasha giraba su cara hacía ella y una de las manos colocado debajo de su cabeza la movía hasta su cintura. Esos fuertes brazos… ese cuerpazo desnudo…

¿Lo habría visto Kikyou alguna vez desnudo?; ¿Se abrían besado como un hombre besa a la mujer con la que quiere acostarse¿La habría abrazado y le había dicho palabras dulces y excitantes en la oreja mientras se acariciaban mutuamente?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos y volvió a mirarlo, Kagome siempre esperaba que abriera los ojos y la mirara sorprendido. Pero nunca lo había hecho…

Al cabo de unos segundos Inuyasha parecía hacer una mueca de enfado y giraba su cabeza al otro lado.

Baka. No sabía porqué disimulaba y se hacía el dormido. Kagome sabía que estaba despierto, Inuyasha nunca se dormía, siempre tenía un 'ojo abierto' por si algo ocurría, y sabía que si un youkai atacará ahora él sería el primero en levantarse para ir a atacarlo. Suspiró se acercó a él, estirándose de lado, colocó su mano encima de la del hanyou y cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha por su parte, abría los ojos sabiendo que Kagome no lo vería. ¡Estúpida niñita y sus besos! Es que aún no había entendido nada… Sabía que la época antigua la gente era algo recatada, y que seguramente no se besaba en público –exceptuando los guerreros y bandoleros que violaban a sangre fría- ¡pero lo de Kagome era el colmo! Se acercaba le besaba, su olor se volvía picante- ese olor extraño que hace una hembra en celo- y cuando él giraba la cara para que continuará y poder entender de donde procedía el olor, la muy estúpida solo se quedaba mirándolo. Estaba frustrado, y creyó que si la iba llevando algún lugar apartado se atrevería a besarlo como es debido… ¡pero no!

Por lo menos ésta vez había sido en la comisura. Inuyasha bajó la vista y vio la mano de la chica encima de la suya. Sin poder evitarlo la entrelazó con la suya y suspiró. Estaba claro que sin tenía que ocurrir algo entre ellos, debería actuar él, porqué Kagome no se atrevería…

¡Keh!

Como si el hanyou supiera que hacer, si Kagome era más atrevida que él. Todos los besos, abrazos, y medio confesiones habían sido por parte de Kagome… él nunca había seguido al juego a menos que no fuera para poner celoso a Kouga.

Tal vez Kagome no quisiera nada con él en realidad, pensó. Tal vez Kagome le diera pena el pobre hanyou porqué Kikyou habría muerto… tal vez Kagome solo sentía lástima por él. Maldita sea él y su asquerosa sangre. No debería pensar en eso, Kagome no era así. Seguramente habría una razón por el extraño comportamiento de la chica… y sabía que cuando ella estuviera preparada iría para que hablarán; pero hasta que ése momento llegará Inuyasha no pensaba hacer ningún movimiento en falso, y cagarla.


End file.
